Pourquoi lui
by shinobu24
Summary: Felicity n'a qu'une envie prendre un peu de bon temps pour oublier cet homme méprisant qu'est Oliver Queen le fils de son patron. (Chapitre 1 bis : A ma place) Cet OS fait partie des chapitres parallèles de la fic A ma place (UA, Olicity).
**OS Pourquoi lui**

 **Rating: M**

 **Disclaimer: mes personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **(Chapitre 1 bis : A ma place)**

 **Cet OS fait partie des chapitres parallèles de la fic « A ma place » (UA, Olicity). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement (j'espère être claire). Les OS sont numérotés en chapitre bis pour que vous puissiez les lire dans l'ordre et intégré à la fic à chapitres.**

Elle se sentait fatiguée, elle avait besoin de se détendre. Elle ouvrit l'eau de la douche et la laissa couler le temps qu'elle chauffe. Elle tendit le bras pour tester la température, se déshabilla et se glissa sous la chaleur bienveillante. Depuis le retour de son fils, elle n'avait pas revu Robert mais elle sentait que les choses ne devaient pas être simples chez eux, après son arrivée fracassante. Il avait réussi à tourner son père en dérision et à l'avoir elle-même, remis en place. Seule sa mère et sa petite sœur avait eu droit à des gestes d'affections. Elle avait envoyé quelques messages à Théa pour prendre de ses nouvelles et ses réponses avaient confirmé ses doutes. L'ambiance chez eux était électrique, son père avait ordonné à Oliver de ne pas repartir et de prendre sa vie en main. Oliver lui avait tenu tête, il y avait eu des éclats de voix et des cris. Théa s'était cloîtrée dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas entendre tout ça. Et maintenant Felicity s'inquiétait pour elle et pour sa famille d'adoption. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris Robert avait coupé les vivres à Oliver et l'avait contraint à rester avec eux, mettant au défi ses amis de venir le chercher et de lui prêter main forte. Et d'après ce qu'elle savait, même si on appartenait à la jeunesse dorée de Straling City, on ne s'opposait pas à Robert Queen.

Elle n'avait rencontré réellement Oliver Queen qu'une seule fois et elle tremblait encore de l'impudence qu'elle avait eue. Mais pourquoi s'était-elle mêlée à cette dispute familiale ? Elle avait été tellement surprise de la tension qui avait subitement régnée dans la pièce. Théa avait eu une joie fugace dans le regard quand son frère était apparu mais presque aussitôt, elle avait fait place à une inquiétude en posant son regard sur ses parents. Moira avait caressé la joue de son fils avec affection mais tout avait basculé quand il avait affronté Robert. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à tenter de le mettre hors de lui. Et il avait fallu qu'elle se mêle de ça ! Elle serra les dents à ce souvenir, elle pourrait se baffer des fois.

Elle voyait encore son regard se poser sur elle avec dédain. Qui osait le remettre à sa place ? Ben c'était elle, Felicity Smoak, incapable de rester sans parler pour ne pas dire de conneries. Elle souffla en grognant. Elle s'était sentie vraiment mal, une inquiétude avait surgit incompréhensiblement. Il allait s'en prendre à elle verbalement mais elle n'allait pas se laissait faire même devant ses parents. Ce qui l'avait rassuré c'était que Moira et Théa, l'avait protégée en quelque sorte et l'avait présentée comme une amie.

Et ce dernier regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant de partir. Plein de mépris, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il la traitait d'idiote. Elle avait eu envie à ce moment de lui dire sa façon de penser mais cette fois-ci, elle était restée muette. Comme quoi elle pouvait le faire si elle voulait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer entre lui et sa famille pour qu'il se comporte de cette façon. Mais d'un autre côté ça ne la regardait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit de se mêler de ça.

Après que son fils soit parti, Robert s'était excusé auprès de Felicity. Moira la tête baissée tentait de faire disparaitre les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Robert, lui, contenait sa colère qui allait surement exploser une fois qu'elle serait partie. Elle avait pris la main de Théa pour la réconforter, en lui lançant un regard de soutien. Elle ne s'était pas trop attardée après cet incident pour les laisser en famille. Théa lui avait tout de même redemandé si elle était toujours d'accord pour l'accompagner au concert et elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle ne raterait ça pour rien au monde. En partant, elle avait encouragé la jeune fille à l'appeler si elle en avait besoin, l'embrassa en la prenant dans ses bras et s'en alla.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. La chaleur lui faisait du bien et la détendait, elle rinça le savon encore présent sur sa peau, enroula une serviette autour de son corps en sortant de la douche. Elle passa la main sur la glace pleine de buée, brossa ses cheveux, se lava les dents. Elle passa une crème sur sa peau et se glissa nue entre ses draps. Elle n'aimait pas dormir nue habituellement mais ce soir son corps avait besoin de liberté.

Elle releva les draps jusqu'à ses épaules en observant les ombres danser sur les murs de sa chambre. Il faisait un temps de chien, ça lui rappela les fois où elle sortait de l'école en courant, tiré par la main de sa mère pour s'engouffrer dans un bus. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissa emporter par ses souvenirs plus ou moins amères et s'endormit rapidement bercée par le bruit du vent dans les arbres.

Une bourrasque de vent la tira de son sommeil léger. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se souleva un peu pour lire l'heure sur son réveil qui affichait onze heure, elle laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux prête à se rendormir. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder et sans s'en rendre compte, il dériva sur Oliver Queen. Elle revoyait son attitude si sûr de lui, son regard dédaigneux quand il l'avait regardé. Comment Théa pouvait avoir un frère si différent d'elle par son comportement ?, si éloigné de sa famille. Elle avait noté inconsciemment ses traits, sa mâchoire carrée, ses yeux perçants quand il vous fixait et leur couleur, un bleu où des pensées et des émotions noires se promenaient pour les rendre plus gris. Il avait eu une démarche fière quand il était parti. Elle se maudit de laisser son esprit être parasité par cet homme si méprisant. Elle ouvrit les yeux et souffla, se retourna pour vérifier l'heure, minuit. Minuit et elle ne dormait toujours pas. Elle se retourna dans ses draps, elle senti le tissu glisser contre ses seins et elle frissonna. Cette caresse lui donna envie de plus. Elle avait envie, et besoin, de se vider l'esprit, de se détendre et d'échapper à l'inquiétude. Cette histoire avec le retour du fils de Robert avait bouleversé leur quotidien. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et une chose pouvait lui apporter ce bien être.

Elle avait besoin de fantasmer une situation et un corps. Elle imagina un corps, un corps musclé. Elle essaya d'évoquer un visage et elle passa en revue ceux qui lui venaient en mémoire, en se gardant bien d'évoquer celui qui l'énervait par-dessus tout. Elle vit le visage d'Henri, qu'elle effaça aussitôt, le visage de l'agent d'accueil, elle grimaça. C'était bizarre et elle était sure qu'elle allait être mal à l'aise en suite face à cette personne si elle se donnait du plaisir en pensant à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Elle pouvait imaginer une célébrité mais c'était tout aussi bizarre. Elle se décida finalement à se concentrer seulement sur le corps de cet homme en ignorant son visage.

Elle imagina ses lèvres caresser sa mâchoire, ses dents mordiller son cou et son nez frôler sa peau. Elle aimait sentir le souffle de ses amants dans son cou pendant qu'ils caressaient sa peau de leurs lèvres. La bouche explorait maintenant sa poitrine, la langue caressant son téton tandis qu'une main caressait son autre sein. Puis les lèvres continuèrent leur chemin caressant pour embrasser son ventre. Elle sentait la chaleur de ce corps imaginaire et son poids au-dessus d'elle.

Elle glissa une main sur son sexe doucement.

Elle pouvait visualiser ce corps se déplacer pour que la bouche retrouve ses seins. Elle imaginait le souffle sur sa peau et la respiration qui se faisait plus profonde. Une main forte caressant son ventre pour se glisser peu à peu entre ses cuisses pour les caresser.

Cette image lui fit écarter légèrement les jambes, sa main encore immobile, elle la glissa un peu plus loin.

Elle imaginait ses mains caresser ce dos masculin, une peau douce sous laquelle elle sentait les muscles rouler. Elle laissa ses doigts suivre sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses reins. Elle glissait une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre caressait le haut de ses fesses.

Elle glissa un premier doigt entre ses lèvres jusqu'à sentir son humidité. Elle fit aller et venir son doigt et laissa échapper un premier soupir.

Elle voyait cet homme abandonner sa poitrine, et sa bouche pour se diriger sans détours vers son sexe. Elle imaginait sa langue se glisser entre ses lèvres et la sentait presque. La langue dure allait et venait de son con à son clitoris, explorant son sexe. Tantôt aventureuse et tantôt douce pour l'exciter.

Elle se réinstalla dans son lit, pivotant son bassin. Elle activa son doigt au rythme de cette langue, elle se mit à gémir de nouveau et lâcha un râle.

Cet homme se mit à grogner entre ses cuisses avant de se relever, elle accueillit sa langue dans sa bouche avec plaisir, la léchant et se goutant au passage. Il colla son sexe entre ses jambes et envahi sa bouche plus profondément. Elle sa cambra en sentant ce corps à la lisière du sien. Ce corps musclé et tendu par le désir en attente de pouvoir la pénétrer. Quand il se recula pour pouvoir l'observer, elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans ce regard plein de désir.

Elle n'avait pas un comportement extraverti et débridé en ce qui concernait le sexe mais dans ses fantasmes, elle aimait avoir des paroles inconvenantes et même être sauvage. Elle aimait même se sentir dominée par moment dans ses fantasmes.

L'homme s'approcha de son oreille et lui demanda en murmurant si elle avait envie de le sentir s'enfoncer profondément en elle, de sentir son sexe dur la pénétrer pour la faire jouir.

Ça l'excitait d'imaginer ces paroles crues murmurées d'une voix grave dans son cou. Elle en avait envie, c'était sûr, et même besoin mais ça ne se limitait qu'au domaine du fantasme. Elle pouvait dépasser sa timidité en imagination.

Elle lui demanda de la prendre. Elle le sentait se frotter contre elle de plus en plus rudement, son membre tendu excitant ses sens. Elle écarta les cuisses un peu plus pour le laisser se frotter contre son clitoris.

Elle frotta son doigt plus rapidement en imaginant son déhanchement.

Elle se cambra encore une fois et le supplia cette fois de la pénétrer. Elle imaginait cette voix rauque de désir lui ordonner de lui demander encore. Elle obéit et sa demande fut exaucée. Elle le sentait presque se glisser en elle doucement jusqu'à la prendre entièrement. Elle se mit à onduler du bassin, son corps proche de la rupture. Elle le supplia ensuite de la prendre plus vigoureusement. Les coups de bassin se firent plus rapides et plus forts, elle voyait une main forte se plaquer contre sa cuisse pour l'écarter encore plus et pour la prendre sauvagement.

Elle remonta les jambes pliées sous son drap, s'ouvrant encore. Ses doigts s'agitèrent plus vite, son orgasme n'était pas loin. Son souffle s'accéléra, suivant le rythme de ses gémissements.

L'homme imaginé gémissait bruyamment en l'incitant à jouir. Elle sentait cet état d'excitation proche de la rupture, son corps tendu, ses reins brûlant. Elle imagina encore une fois le sexe de cet homme la pénétrer profondément et avec force, ses hanches frappant son bassin. Il lui ordonna de jouir et elle se laissa aller, en gémissant fortement.

Son doigt frottant son clitoris, trouva enfin le centre nerveux et un éclair traversa son corps, foudroyant son esprit. Elle se tendit, son souffle se coupa, son poing serrant les draps, elle bascula la tête en arrière, ses pieds se plantèrent dans le matelas et elle prolongea son extase au maximum en imaginant l'homme la prendre encore et jouir en elle. Il restait immobile un instant avant de se retirer et de la prendre dans ses bras.

Son corps se relâcha brutalement, elle sentait ses muscles se détendre après avoir été contractés. Son souffle reprit calmement, elle retira sa main d'entre ses cuisses, s'essuya et s'endormit aussitôt sans s'en rendre compte. Des pensées fugaces traversèrent son esprit, sa réunion du lendemain, la détresse de Théa dans ses messages. Le fil de ses pensées se dilua dans un brouillard las. Elle perdit conscience et des rêves l'assaillirent dont elle ne se souvint pas le lendemain.

Quand elle se réveilla cinq minutes avant la sonnerie de son réveil, elle s'étira prenant le temps de détendre tous ses muscles. Son divertissement de la veille lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle resta allongée, en souriant, en pensant à son fantasme jusqu'à ce que son réveil ne sonne. Elle ferma les yeux visualisant de nouveau ce corps, elle avait assuré côté imagination. Son dos musclé comme il fallait, une peau pâle et douce, des traits carrés et des yeux bleus. Elle le revit lever la tête pour la regarder et se figea. Non, elle n'avait pas pu faire ça. Elle n'avait pas pu l'imaginer, elle s'en serait rendu compte cette nuit, pourquoi ça ne la frappait que ce matin ? Elle avait voulu éviter à tout prix de fantasmer sur un homme qu'elle connaissait personnellement et il avait fallu qu'elle pense inconsciemment à Oliver. Le pire de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, qui l'avait fait se sentir idiote. Elle le revoyait s'approcher d'elle, son regard la piégeant, son visage survolant son ventre, sa poitrine pour se retrouver près du sien. Son regard la possédant toujours. Elle ferma les yeux plus fort pour effacer cette image qui s'incrustait sur sa rétine. L'alarme du réveil sonna et elle sursauta, l'arrêta et se leva aussitôt, elle avait une grosse journée en perspective. Le mieux c'était de ne plus y penser, reléguer cette idée au fond, bien au fond, de son esprit. Elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla d'une robe stricte noire et de talons. En se préparant, elle se décida à aller faire une ronde ce soir. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle n'était pas sortie pour remettre au pas les petits malfrats et ça lui ferait oublier ce à quoi elle ne devait pas penser.

Ses rondes n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'elle avait choisi de faire mais ça lui permettait de supporter de vivre dans ce monde qui lui semblait s'effondrer sur lui-même. Elle n'espérait pas changer ce monde qui se cachait dans la nuit mais elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait à son niveau et ça lui permettait de corriger en quelque sorte son passé. Après son délassement de la veille, auquel elle essayait toujours de ne pas penser, elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle distraction pour se défouler et une sortie justicière serait la bienvenue.


End file.
